Clases de Ballet
by Christina.Rey
Summary: -El destino me odia- esa es la frase que siempre se repite Isabella Swan, una joven de 21 años la cual el destino le arrebato a sus padres dejandola sola con sus pequeños hermanos, como encontrara Bella la felicidad total... La encontrara o se quedara en el camino... Lemmons, Primer Fic... Espero que les guste :P
1. Chapter 1

**Clases de Ballet**

**La vida no puede estar peor, sus padres fallecieron hace dos años, justo ese mismo día su pequeña hermana nació, lo único que ella puede decir es: el destino me odia... Dos años mas tarde en un encuentro con un chico llegaron sus pequeños angelitos, el destino tiene le preparadas muchas cosas buenas, pero al mismo tiempo muchas cosas malas, podrá superar en compañía de sus amigos todo lo este le tiene preparado o se quedara en el camino**


	2. Recordando

Canciones:

El cascanueces (1)

Thousand Years (2)

Flashback

Hace dos años nació Anne, hace dos años ellos se fueron, hace dos años todo cambio para mi, mi mente vagaba por los recuerdos que me quedaron de ellos desde aquel viaje a la Push hasta el último cumpleaños de Christopher, cuando salí de mis pensamientos me encontré caminando en un pequeño parque el cual unos (1) pequeños brillos dorados le daban un toque surrealista, en el varias parejas iban tomadas de la mano mientras que el sonido del cascanueces resonaba llegando a todos los rincones del lugar, gracias a mi curiosidad me dirigí al lugar de donde venía el sonido, luego de varios minutos de camino me encontré en un salón en el que una docena de niños bailaban, mientras observaba el baile tropecé con alguien, al alzar mi cabeza me encontré con un hombre, cabello cobrizo desordenado, ojos verdes esmeralda, nariz y pómulos perfectos todo un...

- Dios- mi sonrojo no se pudo intensificar más porque no podía y mis ojos no podían dejar de observar esas orbes esmeraldas mientras que el sonreía ladinamente.

- Bueno que yo me acuerde la última vez que me vi al espejo era...- se quedo pensando un momento y luego de eso respondió sonriente- Anthony, pero si tu me quieres decir así yo no te pongo problema... - Se mordió el labio y me susurro- Nena si tu quieres será que podríamos ir a tomar algo luego de que termine aquí ?

- Si claro no hay problema- se dirigió a todos los niños y comenzó a hablar con ellos, en ese momento sentí un pequeño tirón en mi bolso, al bajar la vista me encontré con una pequeña niña con su traje de ballet y un osito de peluche me agache quedando a su altura y le pregunte- que sucede nena? - ella me miro con sus ojitos azules y me alzo sus brazos, con cuidado la alce y ella se recostó en mi hombro para que minutos después se quedara profundamente dormida, luego de un tiempo Anthony salió de un pequeño cuarto vestido con un jean negro,una camisa de cuadros con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos y unos converse rojos, al verme sonrió y torció la cara hacia un lado.

- Con que Maddie logro conquistarte... - mientras buscaba mi voz una pregunta llego a mi mente.

- Si es hermosa pero...- su ceño se frunció- sus padres no se preocuparan?

- No... mientras este contigo yo no me preocupo- mi sonrisa se borro- Aunque si me preocuparía si mi hermana se da cuenta...- me hizo una seña con su mano para que me acercara y me susurro- ella me mataría si dejo a su muñeca sola- mentalmente suspire, aunque el sentir la risa de Anthony me di cuenta de que el había escuchado eso- pareces aliviada, que descubriste?

- Bueno... Pues... Creí que...- sacudí la cabeza intentando despejar mi mente- Creí que Maddie era tu hija- la ultima palabra la dije en un susurro mientras bajaba mi cabeza e inmediatamente el tomo mi barbilla y la levanto suavemente.

- No bajes tu cabeza, eres muy bonita como para que lo hagas- mi cara se calentó inmediatamente y el sonrió- ella es mi sobrina, la quiero mucho y somos inseparables- se quedo mirándome a los ojos por un momento y susurro- te vez muy tierna cuando te sonrojas...- A las palabras de Anthony me sonroje nuevamente - Y otra vez lo haz hecho, sabias que me encantas?

Me quede en silencio mientras me dirigía con Maddie aun en brazos a la salida, mientras que Anthony me indicaba el camino hacia su auto, luego de volver al pequeño parque me guió hasta un hermoso Mustang negro, mientras el abría la puerta trasera para acomodar a Maddie en su sillita observo muy disimuladamente su trasero, mis ojos se abren al verlo, Santa Vaca tiene mas trasero que David Beckham, me muerdo el labio mientras contengo las ganas de pellizcar ese hermoso trasero.

- Te gusta lo que ves? -su voz me asusta haciéndome dar un pequeño salto- lo siento no quise asustarte solo que me mirabas el trasero muy fijamente.

- No... Yo no... Quiero decir...- mi tartamudeo no me ayudaba en nada, cerré los ojos y dije- Ah Dios... Es que me pones nerviosa- el sonrió provocando que mis bragas se humedecieran mas de lo que ya estaban

El hizo una mueca para luego abrirme la puerta del copiloto del auto, dirigiéndose inmediatamente a su lado del auto, lo encendió y prendió la radio sintonizando una estación de música romántica en la cual estaban anunciando una canción la cual removió todo dentro de mi:

-La siguiente canción que presentamos es para aquellas personas que siempre amaras así ellos no se den cuenta de ello con ustedes Christina Perri y su canción Thousand Years:

(2)

Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall

But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt

Suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer...

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more...

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything Take away

But standing in front of me

Every breath, every hour has come to this

One step closer...

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

All along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more...

One step closer...

One step closer...

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

All along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more...

Apenas termino la canción no pude detener mis lagrimas las cuales silenciosamente bajaban por mi rostro, todos los benditos recuerdos de su boda llegaron a mi, su canción, aquella que bailaron hasta que el Dj se canso de repetirla, esa con la que mama me había enseñado a cantar, la primera canción que fui capaz de bailar sin caerme, la canción que estaba escuchando cuando llego la trágica noticia de su muerte, nada mas triste en este día que recordar todos los recuerdos felices que han sucedido con esta canción y luego tirarlos por la borda con el único recuerdo triste, el cual me cambio la vida por completo, no me había dado cuenta de que Anthony se había orillado y que me miraba con curiosidad, yo le sonreí tristemente mientras que el se acomodaba para abrazarme.

- Que te sucede...- pregunto suavemente- si no quieres decírmelo esta bien pero puedes hacerlo.

- Thousand Years era la canción favorita de mis padres, la bailaron en su boda, fue la canción con la que aprendí a bailar y era la canción que escuchaba cuando me hablaron contándome de su accidente-dije respirando pesadamente mientras que observaba su rostro el cual me miraba con cariño y tristeza, intente reponerme cuando me di cuenta de que aun estábamos con Maddie, carraspee un poco- Maddie no debería ir a casa?

- No esta noche mi hermana y mi cuñado cumplen seis años de casados y no quiero que mi princesa este presente en escenas muy eróticas para alguien de su edad... Pobre Daniel debe aguantar las locuras de sus padres -sonrió y movio rápidamente la cabeza como si estuviera negando- eso debe ser muy tétrico para el y tendrá que ir al psicólogo de por vida.

- Ok...- mi mente razono un poco y me di cuenta de que tenia que recoger a los niños- Anthony... será que... U mm... Es que tengo que ir a recoger a Chris y a Anne del colegio y... me preguntaba si tu... me podrías llevar?

- Claro no hay problema pero me podrías aclarar algo?- asentí con la cabeza- que son Anne y Chris para ti?

-Son la razón de mi vida- la cara de Anthony cambio por completo- son mis tesoros, mis hermanitos.

-Tu te haces cargo de ellos?-asentí- Y tu no estudias? O trabajas- me miro con cara de confusión-.

- Yo me hago cargo de ellos, si estudio voy el primer semestre en cirugía y trabajo en el hospital de enseñanza.

- Y como pagas tus gastos y los de ellos?- se quedo pensando un momento y luego pregunto nuevamente- Tu estudias cirugía? Yo voy en mi cuarto semestre de cirugía.

-Pues resulta que mis padres tenían seguro de vida aparte de los ahorros que tenían y todo eso mas mi trabajo me ayudan a cuidar a mis hermanitos, y... enserio estudias cirugía... como son las actividades en los tres semestres que nos separan?- su carcajada se escucho dentro del auto- Shhh no vez que despiertas a Maddie

- Perdón, bueno pues no son muy difíciles pero tampoco regaladas- me dijo mientras estacionaba el auto- Listo ya llegamos.

Luego de unos minutos de espera Christopher salió del colegio y al verme se acerco al auto preguntándome que hacia ahí y a quien se lo había robado, luego de que lo convenciera de subir y que saludara a Anthony y a Maddie, la cual ya estaba despierta, nos dirigimos a la guardería de Anne la cual subió muy contenta al auto y comenzó a jugar con Maddie, mientras le indicaba a Anthony la dirección Anne me pregunto:

- Bella... - me miro con ojos de borrego e hizo un puchero- que amos a hace hoy pa mi cumpleaños- mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras pensaba que hacer, luego una voz suave respondió por mi.

- Anne... vamos a ir los cinco a ver la película que desees y luego nos comeremos un helado- Anthony miraba a Anne por el retrovisor cuando de pronto las dos niñas gritaron al unísono- Frozen... Frozen... Frozen- los ojos de Christopher se abrieron y comenzó a negar rápidamente, mientras que Anthony se reía muy fuertemente, lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír tontamente. Luego de convencer a Christopher y de llegar al cine nos dirigimos a la taquillas donde Anthony se acerco a la vendedora.

- Buenas tardes bienvenidos a Cinemark en que les puedo ayudar- sonrió falsamente hacia mi y miro a Anthony comiéndoselo con la mirada, en ese momento una ola de celos me invadió... What? Celos no, no, no, no, y no celos no puedo tener, el y yo no somos nada... Creo- Que película desean ver?

- Pues necesito un pase familiar de... Uhmmm... Cinco personas para la película Frozen- Pase... Familiar... Tranquila Bella... Respira... No te hiperventiles aquí... Familiar? - Bells te pasa algo... Amor?- WTF? Amor? Si nenas oficialmente me volví loca-.

- No tranquilo un pequeño mareo por no haber almorzado pero nada mas- enserio Bella esa fue la única excusa que se te ocurrió... El me miro con el ceño fruncido- No me mires así Anthony, yo ya estoy bien- siiii por fin pude poner tono serio-.

Luego de dos horas de cine y de haber pasado por un helado (y un peluche de Olaf) Anthony nos llevo a casa, al llegar a esta Maddie y Anne corrieron inmediatamente dentro de esta mientras que Christopher intentaba bajar del auto con tres peluches, dos mochilas y dos carpetas, por suerte, el no era tan patoso como Anne o como yo, minuto después de que los terremotos entraran a casa Anthony y yo entramos, cada niño estaba en su habitación, mientras que con Anthony nos dispusimos a ver otra película mientas que los niños jugaban, no preparamos ni refrescos ni palomitas ya que con todo lo consumido en el cine era suficiente, en menos de un minuto, con los dos recostados en mi habitación "El plan B" comenzó, las risas no faltaron en esos momento, en un minuto de silencio entre nosotros dos voltee a ver a Anthony quien me observaba con una sonrisa en sus labios, me sonroje y cerré mis ojos mientras intentaba respirar normalmente, al abrirlo Anthony estaba a milímetros de mi boca y se acercaba lentamente hasta que presiono sus labios con los míos en un casto pero al mismo tiempo apasionado beso, mis manos viajaron a su cuello mientras que las de el bajaron hasta mi cintura y comenzaron a moverse en círculos lentamente, en un impulso me acomode a horcajadas sobre el para que luego este me volteara quedando atrapada entre mi cama y su cuerpo, subió mi camisa por entre mis brazos botándola en algún rincón de la habitación, aprovechando el espacio entre besos comencé a desabotonar su camisa para encontrarme con su pecho desnudo, recorrí con mis dedos la forma de sus músculos mientras que el besaba mi cuello suavemente, un gemido se escapo de mis labios haciendo que el levantara su rostro de mi cuello y me observara, sonrió arrogante y con la punta de sus dedos bajo la copa de mi sostén dejando mis pechos fuera apuntando hacia él, con sus labios toco suavemente cada uno de mis pezones para luego atacar uno con su boca mientras que con sus dedos jugaba con el otro, mis manos viajaron a el botón de su jean y jugueteaban con el, luego de que casi toda nuestra ropa desapareciera dejándome con solo mis bragas y a el con su bóxer el comenzó a bajar lentamente besando cada centímetro de mi piel y encendiendo cada nervio con su toque, al llegar a la altura de mis bragas su dedo se movió por sobre la fina tela de estas humedeciendo mas mi centro, bajo lentamente mis bragas por mis piernas y subió nuevamente a mi rostro, mis manos bajaron hasta su bóxer y rozaron su miembro por sobre la tela de su interior causando que gimiera y mordiera mi cuello, mis manos entraron bajo su bóxer y recorrieron suavemente su pene, al salir baje su ropa interior dejándolo completamente desnudo, cuando vi su miembro mis ojos se abrieron e inconscientemente mordí mi labio... Será que eso si cabria en mi? A la mierda todo a arriesgarnos se dijo, se posesiono de mi entrada entrando suavemente, cerré mis ojos aliviando el escozor que producía al entrar esperando a que desapareciera, no era mi primera vez, era mi segunda... Mi primera vez fue ebria, el día de mi graduación con mi mejor amigo, el cual ya ni siquiera sabia si existía o no, en ese momento solo éramos Anthony y yo, cuando me sentí completamente llena abrí mis ojos y vi a Anthony sonriéndome, asentí con mi cabeza y suavemente comenzó a entrar y a salir, en ese momento todo me pedía mas, mas fricción, mas velocidad, mas profundo, sin darme cuenta hable.

- Mas... Por favor...- el al escucharme decir eso aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas haciéndome gemir de placer- Si...

Minutos después ambos llegamos a un abrazador orgasmo gimiendo nuestros nombres, me recosté en su pecho y aspirando su aroma dormite hasta el final de la película, cuando comenzaron a salir los créditos el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y luego siendo cerrada, Anthony y yo nos levantamos de un salto, nos vestimos y nos acomodamos rápidamente en la cama como si nada hubiera pasado, apenas nos recostamos en la cama Maddie y Anne corrieron a la cama y se acostaron en medio de los dos mientras se reían suavemente y susurraban entre ellas.

- Bella... Tiiito- se rieron las dos nuevamente- utedes dos taba atiendo cuchi cuchi - Anthony y yo nos miramos en modo de pregunta y yo tomando valor le pregunte- Muñeca que es cuchi cuchi?- ella me miro y contesto suavemente- pues mami y papi a veces gitan como ustedes dos en a note y cuando e pregunto en a mañana dicen que juega a cuchi cuchi-.

Anthony y yo estallamos en carcajadas y las niñas al vernos se encogieron de hombros y salieron juntas de la habitación, Anthony me miro y susurro- Se dieron cuenta del cuchi cuchi porque gritas mucho- hice una seña de indignación y me acoste dándole la espalda haciéndole creer que estaba enfadada, con cuidado se acerco a mi espalda y me dio un suave beso en mi mejilla- Buenas Noches- susurro, luego de eso caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

La alarma me despertó, al levantarme sentí un pequeño escozor en mi entrepierna y sonreí ante el recuerdo de anoche, buscando a Anthony me di cuenta de una nota en la mesa de noche, era de una perfecta caligrafía, la tome y me di cuenta que Anthony la había puesto ahí:

Bella

Por motivos familiares tendré que mudarme a Portland,

no podré olvidar esta noche nunca, en solo esas horas que estuve junto a ti

me has fascinado y con tu encanto me has enamorado, todo mi corazón es tuyo

y espero que el tuyo sea mío, no pienses que me voy porque quiero, si por mi fuera

estaría durante toda la eternidad contigo...

Con Amor

Anthony

No me había dado cuenta que mientras leía mis lagrima brotaban sin cesar, limpie mis lagrimas con el dorso de mi mano y respire profundo, si el en realidad me amaba como decía ahí volvería o al menos se comunicaría, me fui a la ducha y me aliste para la universidad, Anne y Chris hoy no tenían clase, con unas películas y un poco de comida podrían durar ocho horas sin mi, desperté a Chris y le dije que me tenia que ir que el estaba a cargo y que cuidara a Anne, luego bajo a la sala para despedirse de mi, sonreí bobamente al ver a mi hermanito de 6 años en la puerta deseándome buena suerte con mi clase, ese día mi mantra fue si en realidad me quiere volverá.

2 meses después

Derek Christopher Swan ven aquí en este momento- mi grito resonó por todo el lugar, Chris llego corriendo por las escaleras-.

- Si querida, hermosa, preciosa y amada hermanita- sonreí al escuchar como me había llamado- que necesitas de este humilde servidor tuyo- dijo mientras batía sus hermosos ojos cafe claro .

- Porque no has recogido tu ropa interior del baño? Necesito utilizarlo y esta tu ropa por todo el baño- rápidamente comenzó a recoger toda su ropa del baño-. Listo... Ahora puedo ir a hacer mis tareas?- asentí con la cabeza el bajo corriendo las escaleras, en ese momento mi estomago se revolvió y rápidamente entre al baño devolviendo por completo mi desayuno, baje a la sala y prendí la televisión, un comercial en la que hablaban jóvenes las cuales habían quedado embarazadas apareció rápidamente, mi mente se removió rápidamente frente a esa posibilidad... Embarazada.

Le dije a Chris que saldría a la farmacia a buscar algo, al llegar le pedí al vendedor que me diera 3 pruebas, mientras iba saliendo choque con alguien, una chica bajita, pelo corto negro con las puntas apuntando hacia todos lados y con penetrantes ojos miel me saludo.

- Hola... Disculpa por el choque es que yo iba distraída y pues no te vi- me miraba apenada y sonreía- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Alice... Alice Withlock.

- Tranquila yo era la distraída no vi que tu estabas aquí... Mucho gusto Alice yo soy Isabella... Bella Swan- sonrió y su mirada viajo a la bolsa transparente que tenia en mis manos.

- Dudas?- me dijo señalando las pruebas- tranquila si es positivo tu podrás hacerlo y si no lo es tranquila luego podrás intentarlo nuevamente- su sonrisa era sincera-.

- Gracias Alice espero verte en otra ocasión- dije mientras sonreía incómodamente-.

- Lo mismo digo Bella- sonrió y entro a la farmacia-.

Llegue a casa y me di cuenta de que los niños no estaban ni en el patio ni en la sala, así que decidí buscarlos, al entrar a la habitación de Anne no había nadie, mi corazón dio in vuelco y rápidamente me dirigí a la habitación de Chris para encontrarlos dormidos uno sobre otro, sonreí y fui directamente al baño, luego de ese incomodo momento en el que tuve que orinar en un pequeño palito puse el cronometro y baje a comer algo, cuando estaba llegando al ultimo escalón escuche el timbre de la puerta, me dirigí hacia ella cuando vi a Chris levantándose rápidamente del mueble y abriendo rápidamente la puerta, no había oído bajar, pensé que si el necesitaba mi ayuda me llamaría así que me dirigí hacia la cocina y me serví un jugo, al llegar a la sala vi que Christopher aun no había entrado y me dirigí a la puerta, esta estaba abierta, rápidamente salí y me encontré a Christopher hablando animadamente con otro niño, le acerque y lo llame, el volteo y le hizo una seña al niño mientras decía que esperara, vino a mi y me explico que el había ido con su mama a la farmacia y que el por no esperarla se bajo del auto y comenzó a caminar pensando que no se perdería pero luego se dio cuenta de que no se sabia el camino de regreso así que toco en la puerta para preguntar si lo podían ayudar y aquí estaba, le dije a Christopher que lo invitara a pasar, entraron y le serví al pequeño un sandwich y un jugo, este comió vorazmente, envuelta en curiosidad decidí hacerle un cuestionario.

- Cual es tu nombre?

- Daniel Alexander Withlock Cullen- dijo mientras me sonreía-.

- Withlock...- el apellido de la chica que se me cruzo en la farmacia- Tu eres familiar de Alice Withlock?

- Si ella es mi mami... Tu la conoces?- me miro con ojos de borrego-.

- Bueno... Pues... Algo así nos cruzamos en la farmacia y compartimos palabras-de pronto me llego una idea- tu tienes su teléfono?

- Bueno... me se el de la casa y ahí debe estar papa tal vez el le diga a mama y ella venga-.

- Es una muy buena idea Daniel- le sonreí suavemente al niño y el me devolvió la sonrisa- pues manos a la obra.

Daniel y Chris llamaron a casa de Daniel donde le contaron al Sr. Withlock lo sucedido, diciéndole que llamaran a Alice para que lo recogiera, le di la dirección y ellos rápidamente colgaron. En menos de media hora un flamante Audi Azul se estaciono fuera de casa, y de esta bajaron Alice y una pequeña niña tomadas de la mano, se dirigieron a la entrada y apenas timbraron Christopher, Daniel y Anne corrieron a abrir la puerta, al abrirla Alice abrazo efusivamente a su hijo mientras lo reprendía por que se había alejado del auto, ella al levantar su cabeza se dio cuenta de los otros dos niños que estaban ahí, sonrió y ellos como buenos anfitriones que son la invitaron a pasar, en ese momento yo salí de la cocina con galletas y leche para los niños, Alice al verme sonrió y me saludo, no se en que momento entablamos una conversación entre nosotras tan cerrada que hasta los niños subieron a sus cuartos, cada uno con su acompañante.

- Bella... será que puedo usar el tocador- sonrió e hizo una actuación de echarse maquillaje- es para arreglarme.

- Si claro Alice no hay problema, sube al segundo piso puedes encontrar uno a mano derecha la segunda puerta que seria el de los niños o sino el tercero a mano izquierda, ese es el mío- mientras hablaba le hacia señales con mi mano-.

- Okis Bella ya vuelvo-al subir Alice comencé a ordenar la cocina, en medio del lavado de trastes Alice llego con una sonrisa en su rostro y me abrazo- Felicidades Bella... Voy a ser tía.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente haciendo recuerdo de las pruebas de embarazo, mis manos sin control fueron a la parte baja de mi abdomen, un pequeño bulto ahí estaba, un hijo de Anthony y mío... Sonreí a Alice y ella me devolvió la sonrisa, luego de terminar en la cocina y con aun una sonrisa en mi rostro, Alice me dijo que se tenia que ir pero que nos volveríamos a encontrar, ella me dio su numero y yo le di el mío, me despedí de Daniel y de su hermanita Marie... Aquella niña me hizo acordar de Maddie, las dos son muy parecidas, tal vez sea pura coincidencia.

Ese día Anne y Christopher decidieron dormir conmigo y por segunda vez en estos dos años me quede dormida con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Fin Flashback

-\O.O/-\O.O/-

Holaaaaa

Soy yo Otra vez...

Bueno pues a las personas que hasta ahora han leído mi fic Gracias, pues es la primera vez que hago un fic y tengo una loca y extraña mente... acerca de actualizaciones intentare que sean o semanales o cada quince días pues mi hermoso Colegio (notese el sarcasmo) me deja mucha tarea (Hijos de Jhoustyn \O.O/ Quememos el colegio) y me demoro mucho en hacerla. También le quería agradecer a tecupi, a marieisahale y a saraygarcia08

Si quieren entrar al grupo en Facebook pues es:

groups/591098184312441/?ref=ts&fref=ts

Y si quieren mi Facebook pues aquí ta:

.

Se les quiere...

Christina Rey


	3. Adios al amor de mi vida?

Anthony POV

No entiendo como mierda alguien me podría llamar a tan altas horas de la noche, mientras dormía junto a Mi Bella, disfrutando la sensación de estar completo, conteste el teléfono con voz ronca.

- Anthony Cullen- mi voz sonó distinta a las tantas veces que había contestado

- Anthony?... Edward desde cuando contestas el teléfono con tu segundo nombre? - Oh mierda- Edward contéstame.

- Hmmm papa contesto con mi segundo nombre por el bendito hecho de que me acabas de despertar mientras estaba con Mi- corte lo que iba a decir antes de que mi padre se diera cuenta, no quería que se enterara por ahora de Bella- Maddie

- Estas con Maddie?... Oh si hoy cumplen seis años cierto?... Pobre Daniel- sentí por el teléfono que sonreía mientras decía esto

- Hijo necesito que me hagas un favor.

- Que coños necesitas? Tengo mucho sueño pa' - el humor estaba volando por la ventana- dime rápido por favor.

- Debes mudarte a Portland, ya todo esta listo, lo único que tienes que hacer es tomar el vuelo que sale en dos horas... Deja a Maddie con tu hermana y te vienes para Portland.

-Espera un momento Papa tu quieres que me mude a Portland o me estas ordenando que me mude- mis puños comenzaron a apretarse dejando mis nudillos completamente blancos - Papa respóndeme ahora!

- Es una orden Edward ya tramite el cambio a tu universidad, tienes tu propio apartamento, todos tus autos están aquí... Lo único que necesito es que empaques todo y vengas no te pido nada mas.

- Carlisle... Como carajos crees tu que me voy a ir de Seattle, aquí tengo todo,como voy a dejar mi trabajo,ademas aquí esta mi hermana, mis sobrinos, mis amigos,- respirando pausadamente decidí hablar de Bella con mi papa- El amor de mi vida también esta aquí.

- Tu trabajo como profesor de Ballet no vale la pena Edward, tu hermana y mis nietos pueden viajar cuando quieran, tus amigos? Con ellos puedes hablar por teléfono y visitarlos de vez en cuando y...- suspiro pesadamente- Dile a la que dices que es el amor de tu vida que venga contigo, si en verdad te ama vendrá.

- Tu crees que Bella no tiene una vida, que no tiene amigos, ella sola se hace cargo de sus hermanitos quieres que la deje así como así- al darme cuenta de que había dicho mas de lo necesario me quede en silencio por un momento- Papa?

- Esa tal Bella... Es huérfana?... Contéstame Edward, es huérfana?- suspire pesadamente- Si lo es... Dime sabes en realidad sus verdaderas intenciones?, crees que ella en realidad te ama? No seas ingenuo Edward

- No hablare de ella contigo - resignado y cansado suspire-Por que quieres que me mude a Portland?

- Tu madre, ha estado muy enferma y me ha dicho que te quiere cerca, quiere que te vengas a Portland, aparte de el hecho de que aquí en Portland no te entretendrás con mujeres y terminaras bien tus estudios.

-Ok papa nos vemos en Portland- mi padre se podía ir a la mismísima mierda, pero no quería ver a mama triste aunque tampoco quería dejar a Bella- Date cuenta que hago esto por mama, no por ti. No quería irme, pero no tenia elección, con mama enferma tenia que ir, desde hace nueve meses que fue diagnosticada con leucemia nos habíamos acercado mas, en su ultima cita hace cuatro meses con el segundo mejor oncólogo del país, ya que el primero era mi padre, este le había dicho que luego de su transplante de medula (donada por este servidor) la leucemia se había debilitado, pero en los últimos dos meses había sufrido pequeñas recaídas, intentaba consentirla en todo y si ella quería que me mudara a Portland tenia que hacerlo, papa no quería que me distrajera, pero el hecho de irme y andar pensando todo el tiempo en Bella me distraería mas. Con lagrimas en los ojos le escribí una nota a Bella, tome a Maddie (quien estaba completamente dormida junto a Anne) y me dirigí a casa de Alice, al llegar ella y Jasper, mi cuñado, estaban viendo un película, les conté lo sucedido con mi padre, pero no les hable de Bella, subí a la habitación de Maddie, la cambie a su piyama de ositos y la acosté en su cama tapándola con su cobija y dándole un beso de despedida, cruce a la habitación de Daniel quien jugaba con su Xbox, me despedí de el y le prometí que cuando volviera llegaría con muchos regalos para el, baje y me despedí de mi hermana y de Jasper con un abrazo partiendo luego a mi apartamento, aliste mi ropa y fui al aeropuerto, mande mi hermoso Mustang a Portland y subí a mi vuelo, en mi mente me debatía entre irme o no, mientras pensaba me quede dormido, un molesto murmullo me despertó, estábamos en Portland, no queria bajarme, queria volver donde Bella, pero gracias a mi estupido padre, con sus estúpidas razones por las que estúpidamente no podré estudiar bien,no podré estar con ella, baje del avión repitiéndome que este no era el momento de decir: Adiós al amor de mi vida.

2 meses después

- Mama estoy bien, yo no tengo nada, solo son estúpidas nauseas por haber comido algo malo - rodé los ojos sabiendo que ella no me vería mientras me montaba a mi Mustang- mami... Te prometo que si me llego a sentir mal me devuelvo inmediatamente.

- Bueno... Acepto tu promesa, pero si vas a venir apúrate, Sarah, Sophia y Susanah están esperando a su tío favorito.

- Ok mami, ya voy para allá.

Colgue el teléfono y me dirigí a casa de mi hermano Emmet, mis tres hermosas sobrinas cumplían 7 años y se suponía que ya debería estar allí, aunque en estos últimos dos meses unas estúpidas nauseas me llegaran a cada rato y que tuviera un humor de perros no me ayudaba en mucho, extrañaba a Bella, había intentado visitarla, pero cuando llegue, las dudas me llegaron, se habría mudado?, no habría nadie en casa?, no me quería ver?, me devolví inmediatamente a Portland intentando no pensar en eso, me había distraído tanto que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que ya había llegado a casa de mi hermano, cruce al patio trasero y me encontré con unos doce niños corriendo de un lado a otro, se parecía a los niños en mi estudio de Ballet, en la parte de atrás en un castillo de aire varios niños saltaban y reían, en el centro del patio un payaso intentaba hacer reír a mis sobrinas Sarah, Susanah y Sophia, las cuales estaban con el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados en su pecho y los labios en una sola linea, me acerque por detrás de ellas

- Porque las princesas de la fiesta tienen una cara tan fea?- ellas saltaron sorprendidas y se voltearon- Yo pensaba que si yo llegaba a la fiesta todos se alegrarían, creo que me confundí de fiesta.. o no?

- Tío Eddie- Ok chicos nota mental: enseñarle a las niñas que no me gusta ese apodo - Tio... Porque llegaste tarde a la fiesta... Dijiste que ibas a ser el primero en llegar. Susanah, Sophia y Sarah me miraban serias mientras hablaban, creo que me meti en problemas , me mordí el labio intentando no mostrar que mis tres sobrinas me asustaban si estaban furiosas.

- Niñas...- hice un puchero y las mire con ojos de borrego tipo Anne- No pude venir antes porque me enferme...

- Tiito ya estas bien?- a veces cuando la tres hablaban al mismo tiempo asustaban, este es uno de esos momentos-.

-Si muñecas yo ya estoy bien, ahora porque no me dan un abrazo y tal vez me sienta mejor- ellas se abalanzaron sobre mi y me tumbaron al piso mientras me abrazaban-.

- Niñas... Dejen al tío Eddie en paz- la voz de mi hermano resonó por todo el patio- mejor vallan donde sus amigas y juegan un rato. Las niñas corrieron y entraron al castillo de aire a jugar con sus amiguitos, Emmet me dio un apretón de manos y me guió dentro de la casa en donde se encontraban Rose y a dos mujeres mas las cuales no conocía, al pasar junto a ellas les sonreí en forma de saludo y ellas sonrieron en respuesta, le di un beso en la mejilla a Rose y ella me miro con el ceño fruncido:

- Que pasa Rose... Tengo algo en la cara?- alza levemente una ceja y me asesina con la mirada- Rose.. No me tutes.

- Esme me ha dicho que has estado enfermo... Que tienes Eddie- rodé los ojos ante el hecho de que mama estaba muy preocupada por mi y de paso por ese horrible apodo- Desde que llegaste a Portland has estado extraño, que es lo que pasa?

- Rose... Mi problema es que Carlisle me obligo a venirme a Portland con la excusa de que Bella me estaba distrayendo, aunque ella no lo hacia, y creía que porque ella era huérfana no tenia buenas intenciones conmigo, creía que el cuento de los hermanitos que cuidar eran pura mierda- suspire- La extraño Rose, el hecho de venir a Portland y estar sin ella me distrae de lo demás.

- Hay Edward... Estas enamorado, es hermoso y ademas... Picaron porque no me contaste de ella, dile que hace esa tal Bella?, y como así que es huérfana?, que le paso a sus padres?, y ademas como así que cuida a sus hermanitos?- de repente en medio de el cuestionario sobre Bella de Rose alguien carraspeo, al volver la dos mujeres nos miraban con una sonrisa en el rostro- Oh.. Lo siento Ed, te presento a Irina y a Tanya, Chicas el es mi sexy cuñado Edward- les sonreí a las tres y salí rápidamente de ahí, al volver al patio fui donde Emmet quien cocinaba algunas hamburguesas.

- Oye hermanito, quieres una- sonrío y me paso una hamburguesa- son hechas totalmente por mi.

- Emmet...- El me miraba especulativo- Sabes que me encantan las hamburguesas hechas por ti pero en estos días todo lo que como lo he vomitado y no quiero que esto pase aquí junto a mis sobrinas. La fiesta paso sin ningún problema, antes de irme lleve a las tres niñas a su habitación y las acosté, luego de un coro de Buenas noche tío Eddie baje y me fui a casa, al llegar a esta me tire inmediatamente en mi cama, el sueño me ganaba a tal punto en el que me asuste al escuchar mi teléfono sonar,mire la pantalla Alice, conteste.

- Hola... Hay alguien ahí- al otro lado unos murmullos se escuchaban- voy a colgar.

- No no cuelgues espera... Daniel!- una voz conocida hablo pero que no era ni la de mis sobrinos ni la de mi hermana- Si ya contestaron... No Daniel habla tu, es tu tío no el mío... Si si toma rápido el celular.

- Tiito Edward hablas con Daniel, tu sobrino favorito- sonreí-.

- Claro, tu eres el único sobrino que tengo, las demás son sobrinas- el se carcajeo al otro lado de la linea- Dano, quien era el que llamo?

- El que llamo?... Ahhhh Christopher, el es mi mejor amigo porque?

- Es que su voz se me hizo conocida, de donde lo conoces?

- Pues es el hermanito de Isabella, la nueva amiga de mi Mami.

- Isabella... Que lindo nombre Hola

Zorras... ok no se molesten yo llamo así a todo el mundo, este es el segundo capitulo de " Clases de Ballet", aqui la es el querido Anthony... digo Edward el que habla... Voy a asesinar a Carlisle... Quien de ustedes se me une, me volví loca escribiendo este capitulo, y como les dije cada 15 días voy a actualizar. Gracias inmensas a Tecupi, saraygarcia08, marieisahale y a mi amiga zorra Marly Alejandra Mendoza... Se le quiere

Mi perfil de facebook es:

Christina Rey


	4. Clases de Ballet?

Bella POV

- Anne, donde estas Anne, Annette Swan donde estas- no encontraba a Anne por ninguna parte y ya me estaba asustando- Anne por favor sal, acuérdate que hoy Marie vendrá y con quien va a jugar ella si tu no estas...

Anne salió de una pequeña puerta que estaba junto a su cama, eso me recordó la película de Coraline. -Bueno pequeña Coraline Swan tienes que irte a...- corte la frase en el momento en el que Anne levanto la cara, esta estaba roja, con rastros de lagrimas en sus cachetes...- Anne que pasa?... Por favor dime- ella negó con la cabeza y me abrazo-.

Las hormonas me jugaban una mala pasada y mis ojos comenzaron a arder, el hecho de que Anne llorara me dolía, pero que no me quisiera decir porque dolía mas, la alce suavemente en mi brazos y me senté con ella en la no-tan-pequeña cama, le acaricie el pelo suavemente y sentí como se fue calmando poco a poco, cuando note que ya no lloraba la senté a mi lado y le alce suavemente su rostro esperando a que me mirara. - Anne, puedes decirme que te sucede- ella negaba con su cabecita- cualquier cosa prometo no enfadarme contigo.

- Es... es... es... que...- cada palabra venia seguida de un suspiro mientras intentaba calmarse, cuando por fin pudo calmar su respiración siguió hablando

-Es que ya no voy a ser la pequeñita de a casa y tu y Chris no me van a apapachar mas.

- Anne era eso lo que te preocupaba... Ven dame un abrazo, quieres saber algo?- ella asintió suavemente- así me sentí yo cuando mama y papa me dijeron que iba a tener un hermano, yo tenia 13 años y pensé que terminaría siendo hija única pero luego ellos me llegaron con esa sorpresa, creí que ya no me consentirían mas y que solo querrían a Chris pero cuando el llego me di cuenta de que nos amaban a los dos por igual, no debes creer que no te vamos a consentir mas, a ti y al bebe que viene los vamos a amar y a consentir por igual, aunque en los primeros meses el o ella necesitara mas atención pues es muy chiquito y no puede hacer las cosas por si solo, entendiste - ella asintió rápidamente, sonrío y me abrazo con fuerza- bueno Anne ahora vamos a ir a ver a tu sobrino, Ok.

- Ok... Pero Bella es nene o nena? A mi me gustaría una nena pa juegar a las muñecas pero yo ya tendo a Marie que es como mi mana, y si es nene que va a hacer Chris si ya tiene a Daniel? No pota, lo mamos a querer cierto Bella- sonrei por sus palabras y asentí-.

- Si Anne- señale mi vientre- a este bebe que viene lo vamos a querer muchísimo, no importa si sea niño o niña, ahora tu te tienes que ir a bañar para poder ver a tu sobrino. Anne corrió al baño y en unos minutos se escucho el agua corriendo, me dirigí a la habitación de Christopher y me encontré conque el se estaba bañando en su tina, el aliste una bermuda negra con detalles rojos, una camiseta y sus converse blancos, le dije que se apurara y salí a buscar ropa para la pequeña Anne, ella aun se estaba duchando, así que le aliste un short caqui, una camiseta negra con la sombra de la torre Eiffel en fucsia, morado y blanco y unas converse de cuadros fucsias y negros, ya en mi habitación me duche rápidamente, me puse un short negro con una camiseta blanca y sobre esta una camisa de cuadros rojos, azules y negros, mis converse de cuadros azules y rojos y decidí dejar ni pelo suelto, baje la escaleras revisando a Anne y a Chris quienes se terminaban de vestir, apenas llegue al primer piso el timbre sonó por toda la casa, me apresure a abrir y me encontré con Alice junto con Daniel y Marie, estos dos corrieron y me abrazaron, les dije que los niños estaban arriba y subieron corriendo, cuando voltee nuevamente hacia la puerta un hombre alto, cabello rubio y ojos azules brillantes abrazaba a Alice por la espalda, sonreí y los invite a los dos a pasar, Alice me presento con Jasper, su esposo, quien con solo el hecho de su presencia daba una sensación de paz en el lugar, los niños bajaron corriendo y protestando de que tenían hambre, fui a la cocina en compañía de Alice mientras que Jasper se quedaba con los niños, hicimos el desayuno -el cual parecía que era para un grupo militar- y lo servimos, los niños comieron rápidamente y subieron a jugar, de un momento a otro Alice se paro frente a mi y me abrazo, con ella era normal los abrazos pero no de esa forma. Media hora después nos encontrábamos frente a un clínica de maternidad la cual Alice decía que era la mejor, entramos y Anne se pego mucho mas a mi mientras que Christopher me apretaba un poco mas la mano, en medio de la gran sala bajo el letrero de secretaria, estaba un joven alto, tenia el pelo negro y tenia un color de piel muy bronceado.

- Buenos días bienvenidos a la clínica de maternidad Le infante, mi nombre es Jacob en que les puedo ayudar?

- Venimos para una ecografia para la señorita Swan- Observe a Alice quien sonreía-.

- Ohhh si la ecografia esta preparada para dentro de cinco minutos, la señorita Swan puede firmar aquí- me solte de la mano de Christopher y firme en el lugar que este me había mostrado- muy bien señorita Swan cruce por esa puerta y allí la llamaran en un minuto. Le tome nuevamente la mano a Chris y nos dirigimos a la sala señalada, apenas cruzamos la puerta avisaron que era nuestro turno, Chris corrió hacia la entrada mientras que Maddie comenzó a cantar en coro junto a Daniel y Anne.- Vamos a ver a mi sobrino, vamos a ver a mi sobrino- entramos todos en fila a aquel consultorio en el que una amable doctora nos recibió, me pregunto sobre los síntomas y si había sentido alguna molestia.

- Bueno Isabella...- la mire con el ceño fruncido- Bella, es momento de la ecografia, puedes ir a aquel cuarto y allí te quitas todo de la cintura hacia abajo,luego vienes y podemos mirar a ese nene que viene ahí...

Asenti y me dirigí al cuarto, luego de quitarme la ropa me dirigí algo avergonzada hacia la mesa, mientras Jasper me ayudaba a subir alcance a ver que la doctora Robbins le colocaba un condón a un extraño objeto alargado, de solo pensar en donde entraría eso un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, me acomode lo mas que podía sobre la camilla y alce mis piernas como me lo explicaba la doctora y me prepare para la extraña intromisión, sentí una pequeña presión en... mi... cosita y luego mis oídos captaron un golpeteo rápido pero perfecto...

Tum... Tum... Tum... Tum... Tum... Tum...

La doctora movió ese "ecografo" y de pronto dos golpeteos sincronizados llenaron la habitación, las lagrimas llenaron mis ojos y la mano de Alice me dio un pequeño apretón, aquel sonido se repetía una y otra vez.

Tum... Tum... Tum... Tum... Tum... Tum...

Tum... Tum... Tum... Tum... Tum... Tum...

- Bueno Bella como podrás escuchar en este momento no solo hay un nene en camino, hay dos, se ve que están en buen estado, están un poco más grandes de lo normal- mis ojos viajaron con preocupación a los de ella- pero esta bien, ya que como es tu primer embarazo este podrá tener culminación desde la semana 35 hasta la 38, aunque podrías llegar a la semana 40 seria muy extraño y habría riesgo de sufrimiento fetal y no queremos eso. Estaba tan distraída escuchando a Natalie que no me di cuenta que había sacado ese intento de ecografo de mi y que estaba imprimiendo las fotos de mi ecografia, me mostró los dos puntos blancos y me dijo que esos eran mis hijos...

Minutos después salimos de la habitación, Alice se secaba la lagrimas y Jasper la abrazaba, Daniel y Chris estaban distraídos jugando con su PSP y Anne y Marie hablaban entre si y susurraban, de un momento a otro Anne se acerco hacia mi y me miro con ojos de borrego.

-Bella... tu shabes que Marie hace ballet y seraqueyopuedopracticarconella?- parpadee y le pregunte nuevamente- Que si yo puedo ir a clases de Ballet?

-Clases de Ballet?

Holo... Pues este es el Cuarto capitulo de la historia..

Anne decidio ir a clases de Ballet.. Sera que Bella si la deja... Ohhh sera que si y por eso ai se llama el fic? Jijiji Chicas lamanto el hecho de que el adelanto saliera tan tarde... Odio el WI-FI inexixtente de mi casa... Espero que le haya gustado...

Bye Bye


	5. Posibilidades

Edward POV

Hace tres meses salí de Seattle, gracias a mi padre no he vuelto a verla en estos tres meses, se que puede sonar extraño que luego de una tarde yo ya diga que la amo, pero... desde que llegue aquí no he dejado de pensar en ella, en estos tres meses toda mi vida ha cambiado, diariamente hablo con Daniel y con Chris, pero con Maddie casi no he hablado ya que esta esta la mayor parte del tiempo con Anne, a mi madre le dieron una nueva posibilidad de tratamiento, el Dr. Wilson nos hablo de que con las células madre del cordón umbilical de uno de sus nietos (ya que tienen mas posibilidades de ser aceptados), se podría cubrir su medula y así sus posibilidades de recuperación aumentarían, el único problema en esto es que los de Sarah, Sophia y Susanah llevaban mucho tiempo y no tendría muchas posibilidades, el de Daniel fue utilizado por este mismo cuando este se quemo el brazo y tuvieron que utilizar un injerto, el de Maddie servia, pero fue utilizado hace dos meses por una chica que necesitaba un transplante de medula urgente y extrañamente el de Maddie era perfecto, el único que aun no había dado nietos era yo, pero como hace tres meses no tengo nada de nada y Ohhh...

- Mierda- las miradas de los internos y del residente en jefe me llegaron rápidamente- Yo... Emmm... Ehmmm...

La mano de mi cuñada me saco de mi tartamudeo, con su fulminante mirada hizo que todos se fueran, me voltee hacia ella, sus ojos azules oscuro me miraban con duda, su rubio cabello caía en cascada hasta la mitad de su espalda, hasta con su uniforme verde pálido se veía bien, con su mirada me pregunto que sucedia. Tome una gran respiración y hable.

- Rose, tu sabes que para el tratamiento de mama se necesitan las células madre de un cordón umbilical, cierto?- ella asintió- pues como el de las niñas no tiene grandes posibilidades y el de Daniel y Maddie ya se utilizaron, se supone que el de un nuevo bebe debe servir, estoy en lo correcto?- ella volvió a asentir- y pues tu y Emm aun no quieren otro -ella negó rápidamente- y Alice lleva dos años tomando la píldora y es muy difícil que quede embarazada por lo menos en un año- ella volvió a asentir y me indico que siguiera hablando- y tu sabes que hace tres mese Bella y yo... Emm... Pues... Tuvimos... Relaciones y... Mmm... Puede que yo no... Hmmm... Usara condón... Y... Hay un... 75% de posibilidades de que ella... Haya quedado... Embarazada- la ultima palabra la dije en un susurro, Rose entorno los ojos para luego abrirlos rápidamente, en unos minutos su cara paso de confusión a alegría y luego a reproche.

- Edward Anthony Cullen!-todos los presentes en la sala en la que nos encontrábamos nos volteo a mirar- com...- en ese momento mi busca sonó interrumpiendo a Rose quien estaba a punto de darme un sermón, me despedí de ella rápidamente y me dirigí a urgencias, es esta se encontraba Emmet junto con dos niñas, al voltearse vi que una de ellas era Maddie, la otra niña se me hacia conocida, pero no lograba saber de donde, llegue al box en el que se encontraban.

- Emmet que haces aquí?- el levanto una ceja y luego volteo su mirada hacia Maddie y la otra pequeña- Mad...

- No tiito Edward es Marie... No Maddie, yo decía Maddie cuando no habalaba bien, ahora es Marie...Mi nombre es Madeleine Marie Withlock Cullen...

- Bueno Marie...- hice un puchero- Puedo seguirte diciendo Maddie?

- Pedo asi me con... funden... No pota, dime Maddie. - Ahora si a lo que vine, que paso aquí?

- Resulta, pasa y acontece- Emmet comenzó a explicar todo- que Marie y Anne estaban jugando y creyeron que podían subir a un árbol, Anne subió primero pero se resbalo y ahora le duele el pie, no pude atenderla porque, primero, no estoy de turno y segundo, no tengo maquina de rayos X en casa- me dirigí hacia Annette-.

- Muy bien Annette, vamos a mirar ese pie tuyo listo- ella asintió- voy a moverlo un poco y si te duele me avisas, Okay?

- Okay- la revise minuciosamente, resulto que solo tenia un pequeño rasgón en el tobillo, pero tenia que tenerlo vendado, cuando termine de atenderla me dirigí al laboratorio, no paso mucho tiempo cuando descubrí que ya había terminado mi turno, me dirigí hacia la sala de residentes y me cambie, Emmet se había llevado a las niñas y me había citado en un bar-karaoke, con "emoción" me dirigí hacia Kullack, esta no quedaba tan lejos así que camine, cuando llegue Emmet y Jasper me estaban esperando, en un inicio me pregunte que hacia Jasper aquí, cuando me acorde de que Maddie me había dicho que ella junto con Annette, Daniel, Christopher y Jasper habían decidido visitar a Rose y a Emm, nos saludamos y nos dirigimos hacia una de las mesas del bar, cuando les pregunte a ellos como había ido su día Emmet protesto diciendo Chris estaba intentado aprovecharse de una de sus princesas, según el Chris no podía mantenerse alejado de Sophia, Jasper defendió a Chris diciendo que Sophia tampoco se podía alejar de el, aquella pelea duro cinco minutos, haciendo esos cinco minutos como los mas largos de mi vida, los detuve alegando que eran niños y que eso pronto pasaría, con eso los dos "machos" se conformaron.

- Hablando de eso... Christopher y Annette que son para ti Jasper?- la duda me había estado carcomiendo-.

- Chris y Anne no son nada para mi, ellos son los hermanos de Isabella- Jasper sonrió mientras recordaba algo- Y de paso Anne es compañera de Ballet de Marie y Chris de Basquetbol, Fútbol y Natación de Daniel.

- Isabella... Isabella... Ah ya me acorde, la nueva amiga de Alice, cierto?- el asintió- Hmmm interesante.

- Ya dejémonos de bobadas y hagamos lo que vinimos a hacer- Emmet nos interrumpió con su estruendosa voz-.

- Y para que nos citaste aquí Emm?- Jasper pregunto y Emmet lo miro levantando levemente su ceja-.

- Que se hace en un karaoke chicos? Cantar... Y a eso fue lo que vinimos. Un coro de protestas vino de Jasper y de mi, pero estas fueron omitidas por Emm, antes de cantar bebimos unos shots de tequila y una que otra bota de cerveza, luego de beber por media hora, nos atrevimos a cantar,el primero en cantar fue Jasper, mientras el cantaba a todo pulmón Por ti seré de Il Divo comencé a contarle mis problemas a Emm.

- Yo... Yo me enamore de ella... y ... y ahora hay una gran... Gran posibilididad de que vaya a tener un bebe mío... Si entiendes Emm... Mío.. Una coshita de mi...

- Eddie- lo fulmine con la mirada y se callo, luego siguió hablando- Ed... Tu shabes que te quiero, pero es mi deber deshite que tal vez, solo tal vez, ella tenga novio o este casada, y si esta embarazada... Ohh aun me emociono con la palabra... Y tal vez ella lo tenga pero se quedara con el... Y tu sufrirás porque ella no siente lo mismo que tu.

- No me importa Emmy, yo la amo y lo seguiré haciendo- me subí a la tarima, tome la guitarra y grite- Esto es para ti Bella.

(She will be loved- Maroon 5)

Beauty queen of only eighteen

She had some trouble with herself

He was always there to help her

She always belonged to someone else

I drove for miles and miles

And wound up at your door

I've had you so many times but somehow

I want more I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

She will be loved

Tap on my window knock on my door

I want to make you feel beautiful I know

I tend to get insecure It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies

It's compromise that moves us along

My heart is full and my door's always open

You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

She will be loved

I know where you hide Alone in your car Know all of the things that make you who you are I know that goodbye means nothing at all Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls Tap on my window knock on my door I want to make you feel beautiful I don't mind spending everyday Out on your corner in the pouring rain Look for the girl with the broken smile Ask her if she wants to stay awhile And she will be loved And she will be loved And she will be loved And she will be loved Please don't try so hard to say goodbye Please don't try so hard to say goodbye Yeah I don't mind spending everyday Out on your corner in the pouring rain Try so hard to say goodbye

Termine de cantar y todos aplaudieron, Emmet y Jasper me miraban asombrados y luego de un rato aplaudieron, sonreí y volví a mi silla, Emmet se levanto rápidamente, me miro y dijo: - A que yo canto mejor que tu. Toda la noche paso así entre risas, cantos, gritos y muchas bebidas, al final de la noche Emm me reto diciendo que yo no podía cantar otra vez, mientras que el canto I'm too sexy, todos nos reíamos y nos burlábamos, en mi turno decidí la canción Solo para ti de Camila, extrañamente Emmet comenzó a llorar, maldito sentimental... Pero así lo amo...A las cuatro y media nos fuimos a casa, los rayos del sol me, dieron directamente en la cara y me desperté, un mareo me recorrió completamente y salí en dirección al baño, luego de varias arcadas las posibilidades otra vez me invadieron, la duda me carcomía hasta que tome una decisión, buscaría a Bella por cielo y tierra para descubrir la verdad.

Holo, saludos desde Marte, un agradecimiento para Tecupi, a marieisahal. Y a saraygarcia08, sus reviews me animan a escribir...

El grupo en facebook es: Unan los espacios...

www .facebook groups / 5910981 84312441 /

Si me quieren de amiga:

Buscame en el grupo como Christina Rey...


	6. Y quien es el padre?

**Bueno se supone que hay que colocar un sumary: Los personajes no son mios, son de Stephanie Meyer... Yo solo utilizo mi loca mente para escribir la historia...**

* * *

Pov. Bella

La pesadilla se repetia una y otra vez, me era imposible no tenerla, las unicas noches que no aparecio fueron mi noche con Anthony y la noche que me entere que estaba embarazada, como cada noche me desperte sudando, sabia que esto le haria daño a los bebes; por eso intentaba controlarme, un pequeño grito me sobresalto y rapidamente sali de la cama, en el corredor me di cuenta que el grito provenia del cuarto de Anne, me dirigi hacia este para encontrarme con una Anne sudada y abrazando a su vaca de peluche, me acerque a la cama y la puse contra mi, ella respiraba suavemente mientras que pequeños hipos y sollozos la acompañaban, minutos después su respiración se acompaso y se quedo dormida, me recoste con ella e intente dormir nuevamente.

-Ela...Ela... Despierte... No Anne... Ela no quede despetar...- la voz de Marie resonaba mientras que unas pequeñas manos se movían sobre mi- Nooo Anne... No le voy a echar agua fría... Ya se... Porque no llamamos a mi mami pa que la desperte...

Luego de eso todas las voces se silenciaron, pequeños pasos bajaron apresurados las escaleras y el segundo piso quedo sumido en total silencio, sonrei internamente y me dispuse a seguir durmiendo.

-Isabella Marie Swan y Jr`s... Es hora de levantarse, puede que estés embarazada pero tu gran y respingado culo tiene que moverse de ahí- la voz de Alice me saco de mi plan, bufando me levante de la cama- Así es Bells, ahora vete a bañar que yo alisto a los cuatro fantásticos.

Me levante en modo zombie y me dirigí al baño, el agua helada me termino de despertar, me lave muy minuciosamente el pelo con mi champú de fresas y mi cuerpo con el de fresias, al terminar envolví mi cabello en una toalla y mi cuerpo en una toalla más grande, me hice frente al armario y decidí ponerme mi traje para los domingos, me puse un pantalón negro suelto, una camiseta negra desmangada, mis converse y dos cadenas, una con forma del ying-yang y aquella cadena de oro que me regalo mi madre con las alas de un ángel, cruce al cuarto de Anne para ver que Alice estaba vistiendo a esta con un pequeño short de jean, una camiseta rosa, la cadena de las alas de angel en oro y unas sandalis rosas las cuales Anne miraba con desconfianza, ya que como yo generalmente ella solo usaba converse, junto a ellas dos estaba Marie con un leggins negro, una camisa aguamarina y unas andalias negras, ella estaba intentando convencer a Anne de utilizar las sandalias, fui hacia le cuarto de Chris para ver que el y Daniel vestían de la misma forma, polo negro marca Polo Ralph Lauren, pantalón cargo verde militar y tenis negros, la unica diferencia entre ellos dos eran los ojos miel de Chris y los ambar de Daniel y la pequeña cadena de oro blanco de Chris, ellos me sonrieron y se pusieron cada uno a cada lado mío, bajamos las escaleras hacia la sala para encontrarme con Jasper quien estaba vestido con una bermuda Azul Náutica y una camisa de cuadros azules de la misma marca, y tres niñas vestidas exactamente iguales, solo que cada una con distinto color, Jasper me explico que ellas eran Sarah, Sophia y Susanah Cullen Hale, las hijas del hermano de Alice, Emmet, Christopher y Anne ya las conocían ya que la semana pasada habían ido junto con Jasper, Daniel y Marie a visitarlos, ellas me saludaron cortésmente, Sarah y Susanah subieron a buscar a Alice mientras que Sophia se quedo habalndo con Christopher, Daniel al verlos a los dos me hablo al oido.

-Bella... Chris me va a dejar por Sophie?

-Porque preguntas eso? - los "susurros" pasaron desapercibidos por Chris y Sophie pero Jasper nos miraba con duda-.

-Es que el ahora se la pasa hablando de Sophie- susurro con un puchero en sus labios- y ademas cuando ella esta aqui el se la pasa con ella y no juega conmigo.

-Daniel... Tu no debes ponerte asi por eso, sabes... A Chris le gusta Sophie, y sabes que a Sophie tambien le gusta Chris, porque no le damos un tiempo, el no se a olvidado de ti y no te va a dejar por ella... Okay?

-Okay- me respondio con una sonrisa en su rostro y me abrazo-.

-Entonces mini August... Vamos a la cocina a hacer el desayuno, así estos dos tienen un tiempo no tan a solas...

Nos dirigimos a la cocina y nos pusimos a hacer wafles, en un momento escuchamos a todos bajar y sentarse a ver televisión en la sala, minutos despues Anne entro sonriente a la cocina, al bajar la mirada me di cuenta de que ella llevaba unos converse rosa, ni siquiera los extraños metodos para convencer de Alice y Marie lograron hacer que Anne se pusiera sandalias.

El resto de la mañana paso entre risas y gritos, en la tarde (a la hora del almuerzo) Jasper decidio formar una barbacoa, pidiendole a todos los niños que lo ayudaran, en eso estaban cuando Alice me llamo, subí al segundo piso y la encontré sentada en mi cama con dos bolsas de regalos, me palmeo su lado de la cama y me senté, apenas me acomode me tendió las dos bolsas.

-Ya se que aun no sabes que son- dijo acariciando mi plano vientre- pero tengo el presentimiento de que para mi mala suerte seran niños, asi que esos son unos pequeños regalillos para mis sobrinos.

Abrí la bolsa y encontré varios enterizos, pantaloncitos, gorras, camisetas y mamelucos de colores azules estilo vintage (Claro y oscuro), cada uno venia en par (doble), los mamelucos tenian frases com "Si te parezco lindo porque no miras a mi mami", "Soy el resultado de que mis papis leyeran Las Cincuenta Sombras de Grey" y " Soy Divergente y no me pueden cambiar el pañal", al leer las dos ultimas una sonrisa se instalo en mi rostro, voltee a mirar a Alic quien sonreía, al sacar el ultimo par mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, Alice leyo la frase en voz alta -No te acerques a mi papi porque muerdo... Grrr- unos sollozos se escaparon de mis labios, ella se acerco y me abrazo.

-Bella, tu sabes que si no quieres hablar de esto no lo tienes que hacer, pero... Quien es el padre?

- El... a Anthony lo conocí el día en que Anne cumplío dos años, el estaba dando unas clases de Ballet, yo me acorde cuando tomaba clases así que me dirigí hacia allá, el me acompaño a recogerlos a los dos al colegio y fuimos con su sobrina Maddie- el rostro de Alice se crispo por un segundo pero luego se relajo-, el nos invito a cine por el cumpleaños de Anne, al acabar la película nos trajo a casa, charlamos un rato mientras los niños jugaban, luego decidimos vernos otra película, subimos a mi habitación y al final de la película paso... Fue especial para mi, luego de eso nos dimos cuenta de que las niñas venían hacia el cuarto, nos vestimos y hablamos con ellas, luego nos quedamos dormidos, la mañana siguiente me di cuenta de que había dejado una nota- me fui a la mesa de noche y la saque- esta es, desde entonces no he sabido nada de el.

- Eso... No se que decirte Bella.

-No digas nada... No se porque tengo el presentimiento de que lo volveré a ver, pero no me quiero hacer ilusiones.

-Yo también tengo muchos presentimientos, la mayoría de ellos se vuelven realidad.

Me quede dormida en los brazos de Alice, cuando me desperté todos estaban abajo jugando Monopoly, me uni a ellos, el resto de la tarde fue muy divertido para mi,.

Nos acomodamos para dormir, Marie, Anne y Alice durmieron el la habitación de Anne, Chris, Daniel y Jasper durmieron en la de Chris, mientras que en mi habitacion nos acomodamos Sarah, Susanah, Sophia y yo, las trillizas se quedaron ya que al otro dia su padre pasaria por ellas, todo era feliz hasta que llego la pesadilla, esto cambio totalmente mi día.

* * *

HOLO...

Capitulo 5 arriba \(*-*)/

Gracias a **Tecupi (Tus Reviews me animan), a marieisahale (eddie borracho is the best), a Nilari (Seh es extraño igual que mi mente, pero luego se vuelve lento.. Relax)**

Las Quiero Chicaaas y esperen la proxima actualizacion en 15 dias, no se si me demore mucho ya que me voy de viaje pero creo que para la fecha estara completo...

Bye...


End file.
